


Bath

by Selah



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [15]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some things, words really were completely unnecessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Advent #15, prompt: speaking without words. Unconnected to previous installments.

Later, he knew, he would feel energized. Later he would feel that push to become his best self, to put on the best show possible for their fans. Later he would feel that determination not to be beaten by anyone. But for the moment, all Mahiro felt was exhausted. Muscles he hadn't even realized _could _ache were screaming at him for abuse, even though he didn't think he'd done anything differently this time than he had in dozens, hundreds of lives in the past.__

__Gentle hands tugged at his clothes, but Mahiro was too tired, too aching to do more than grunt. The soft chuckle could easily have belonged to anyone, but the lips that brushed against the back of his neck sharply reduced the candidate pool. And still it took all his effort to roll over, squinting up at an unhelpful ceiling for a moment before a tousled head with a crooked smile appeared._ _

__“Juju....”_ _

__Junji only smiled, silently coaxing him up off the bed so he could finish undressing him, then wrapping him in a hotel yukata. Mahiro would have been content to call that good enough and crawl into bed, but his drummer clearly had other plans. A low whine was met with Junji simply scooping him up and carrying him to the bath. Another whine, more of a whimper really, yet Junji patiently helped him rinse off before easing him into a hot tub. Mahiro closed his eyes as he settled himself deep in the soothing water, unmoving until he felt Junji join him, almost purring as he let himself be resettled in the drummer's lap. This was exactly what he had needed. Leave it to Junji to know, even without him saying a word to the man about it._ _

__Humming a little to himself, Mahiro turned and nuzzled into the crook of Junji's neck for a long moment, eyes still closed. This really was pretty much perfect, from the warmth of the water to the security of Junji's arms wrapped around him._ _

__“You always know,” he mumbled softly. “How do you always know?”_ _

__“How many years have we known each other, Mahi?” Junji countered, one hand coming up to card fingers through his hair. “Besides, when you're tired, you're not all that hard to read.”_ _

__He wasn't sure he agreed with that, but he also wasn't in the mood to argue. And maybe it didn't really matter how Junji knew when he needed pampering and when to leave him be. Maybe all that really mattered was that he did_ _


End file.
